Pilot (Sam
#Pilot is the first episode of Sam & Cat. Sam and Cat meet in the back of a moving garbage truck. They become roommates and decide to start their own babysitting service. Plot At the beginning, Sam Puckett is seen motorcycling down a street. She is in Los Angeles, saying she is 'looking for fun', due to Carly moving to Italy. Cat Valentine, a few moments later, rides a bike down the street and encounters two kids looking for a kitten named "Pawsley." She looks in a trash can and falls in, and pops out with the kitten, which the kids take and walk off. She drops her gum in the trash can and reaches back down to pick it up, but a garbage truck drives by and lifts up the trash can, with Cat still inside looking for her gum. Sam is standing nearby, eating a burrito and sees Cat get poured into the garbage truck. She throws her burrito into the street (a little sadly) and begins to run after the truck to tell the man driving that there is a girl inside. Sam climbs inside the garbage truck when she cannot get the drivers attention and finds Cat flung upside down inside. She pulls Cat's head out of the garbage and stands her upright, to which Cat exclaims: "Wow! That was so fun!" Sam halfheartedly agrees. Cat recognizes Sam from iCarly and seems very excited to meet her, but Sam is worried about being stuck in the truck and tells Cat they have to get out. Just then, the garbage truck picks up another garbage can and dumps it into the truck with a loud noise. Cat nervously asks what the noises is and Sam says it's the sound of two girls about to be crushed by garbage. True to her ditsy nature, Cat says: "You don't mean us, right?" Sam tries to help Cat out of the truck, but Cat faints because she is scared. Sam saves an unconscious Cat from the truck. http://samandcat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sam_using_a_leafblower_to_clean_Cat_in_Pilot.jpgAfter getting out of the truck, Sam wakes Cat by using a leaf blower on her. Cat asks Sam where they are and what the horrible smell around them is. Sam informs her that the smell is the two of them because they went "swimming in garbage." Sam says she needs to find a place to hose herself off. To thank Sam for her help, Cat offers to let Sam come with her to her Nona's for a bath. The two pretend to be the daughters of a rich British daughter in order to get a ride in a limo to Nona's. After Sam showers, Sam meets one of Cat's neighbors, Dice, a preteen boy who deals various items, including "celebrity hair." As Cat goes nuts over Justin Bieber's hair and buys it, Dice notices Sam for the first time. Sam offers to sell some of her hair to balance out the cost of Cat's purchase. As Dice leaves, two kids push Cat's grandmother, Nona into the house. She, a part-time babysitter, laments over her inability to cope with such crazy children, and considers moving to Elderly Acres, a nursing home. Cat protests, but Nona is distracted from making her argument by Sam's presence, and agrees to let her stay for the night. During a rough night's sleep on Cat's sofa-bed, complete with Nona's recurring sleepwalking and getting folded into the sofa itself, Sam admits to Cat that she is in no rush to go back to Seattle. As her best friend is in Italy and her mom is "kind of a nut job," she chooses to travel around America on her motorcycle and "see where it takes her." Cat tries to tell Sam that it is she herself who has the power to control her journey and her destination, but phrases it wrong and confuses Sam. The next morning, Nona asks Sam to take her to Elderly Acres, and Sam proceeds to do so. Cat panics and immediately runs over to the building with two kids and a baby that Nona was supposed to babysit. She figures out that Nona actually wants to stay, and asks her to come visit as much as she can. Meanwhile, Sam has the three kids ride on a nearby scooter, and also does voluntary tattoo work in the requested tattoo man's place, however, screws up at least one of the tattoo requests by tattooing a chicken leg on one man's arm. Unbeknownst to her, the kids drive to Inside Out Burger, a restaurant, and order food there. They run into some trouble when they realize they do not have money to pay for it, and end up being chased around the parking lot by the manager. Sam and Cat return to the apartment. Cat starts contemplating how nice it might be to have an apartment to herself, and Sam says she has experience in that area. Cat is confused, saying that she thought Sam lived with her mother. Sam says that living with her mother is a lot like living alone. Dice returns with the scissors and bags for Sam's hair. They realize the kids aren't with them. Dice mentions that he just saw them at Inside Out Burger. They rush over to see that the kids are being chased by the manager. The manager passes out from exhaustion caused by chasing the kids, and Sam and Cat work together to revive him by using a creative form of CPR. As a way to thank them, the manager allows the two to have free cheeseburgers from the restaurant for a lifetime. With the kids safe and a new burger discount, they return to the apartment, where Cat plays video games with the kids while Dice procures three bags of hair from Sam. The mother of the kids comes back. While the kids explicitly tell her everything, Sam and Cat manage to censor these events by saying it is all part of a video game. The mother pays Sam $150 on the spot, and asks if they can babysit them again. Sam explains that she doesn't live there, but Cat accepts the opportunity. http://samandcat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sam_and_Cat_staring_at_each_other_in_the_Pilot.jpg As the family and Dice leave, Sam jokingly claims she will keep most of the money, but instead gives it all to Cat to support her as she will be living alone for a while. Sam gets ready to leave, but Cat tells her she thinks that they had fun together and hints at a possible future adventure between them. Sam says she doesn't have anywhere she needs to be, and Cat looks like she needs a roommate. Cat asks her to stay with her in LA for a while and help her find a roommate, but Sam reveals she has already found Cat a roommate: Her! Cat is overjoyed as "This is the best day ever!" They end the day on a high note by riding on Sam's motorcycle on their way to eat at Inside Out Burger with Cat teasing Sam and Sam says "This is gonna be a long ride." http://samandcat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sam_and_Cat_on_the_Motorcyle_heading_to_Inside_Out_Burger.jpg Category:Sam & Cat Episodes